


Ford With Benefits

by SoullessSubstance



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, SMUTTY SMUT, in which you and ford become friends with benefits maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSubstance/pseuds/SoullessSubstance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anonymous request. "I have been thinking: everytime I see a fanfic Ford x reader, the reader is already experimented on sex (a lot). So, I would like a Ford x Reader fic, in which they lost their virginity together."  I really loved the idea, but didn't know how to go about it.  This is what I ended up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ford With Benefits

“Are- Are you sure about this?” Stanford asks, leading you by the hand downstairs to the bedroom he’s built out of one of the floors of his lab. 

The two of you aren’t _technically_ in a relationship that extends beyond platonic, but you’d been flirting (somewhat awkwardly and with minimal success because of who you both are as people) for a few months now.  “I wouldn’t have suggested it if I weren’t sure,” you reassure him, squeezing his hand and offering a smile, “But- but if you’re uncomfortable or don’t want to-“

“No!  No, it’s fine…  I just- I’ve never…”

"Me neither.  We’ll figure it out.  You’re a smart guy,” you laugh, turning to close the door behind you.  He tugs at the collar of his turtleneck, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. 

“Honest, we don’t have to do this,” you say softly, leaning up a little to kiss his cheek, “I just thought…  You know…  I trust you, and we’ve been friends for a while…  And since neither of us has any kind of romantic action going on…  We could just see what it’s like?  It was- It was a dumb idea…”  He presses his lips to yours, bringing one hand up to cup the back of your head.  It feels awkward and definitely not what you were expecting, but it’s not altogether unpleasant.  You think you could warm up to the feeling.

“It’s okay.  I trust you too.  If one of us gets too weirded out…  We’ll just stop,” he says once he pulls away, “Agreed?”

You nod with a smile.  “Agreed.  Promise you’ll let me know…?”

He nods and kisses your forehead.  “I promise.”  He leads you over to the bed, sitting at the edge of it.  He bites his lip nervously.  “H-how do you want to…?”

You shift uncomfortably.  You’d hoped he’d be willing to take charge, but it looks like it’s going to be up to you.  You take his hands in yours and lead them to the hem of your shirt.  You think that’s what’s supposed to happen first…  He takes off your shirt, you take off his, you kiss some more, he struggles with your bra…  That’s what’s supposed to happen, right?  Only you aren’t wearing a bra.  And his hands are almost shaking as he fingers the fabric.  “Wh- What do you want me to do…?”

You sigh quietly.  Maybe this _was_ a bad idea.  You push his hands away and take your shirt off, shivering a little as your skin is exposed to the cold air.  Ford looks away.  “Sorry…  Is it too cold in here…?” Ford asks, his fingers twitching in his lap.

“No, it’s okay.  You don’t have to look away.  You’re not going to be able to forever if we go through with this,” you say softly, resting your hands on his again.  You guide his hands to your waist and he looks up with a weak smile.  “Are you still okay?”  He nods, standing to kiss you again.  Already it feels better than the first.  His thumbs start kneading small, gentle circles into the skin at the bottom of your ribs while his other five fingers splay out over your back.  You do your best to return the kiss, but it’s sloppy and inexperienced. 

You tug gently at the hem of his sweater and Ford pulls away so you can remove it. Your hands run slowly over his bare chest, fingers tangling loosely in the hair while you massage slowly expanding circles against him, fingers occasionally brushing over his nipples.  He sits again at the edge of the bed, pulling you down onto his lap.  He presses kisses to the corner of your mouth, your cheek, your jaw, your neck.  He parts his lips to let his tongue slip out and run slowly over a small patch of skin just above the meeting of neck and shoulder before nipping gently.  You gasp and moan quietly, cocking your head to the side so it’s easier for him to reach.  He smiles against you and bites down a little harder, sucking lightly. 

You groan again and wrap your legs around his waist, grinding your hips slowly against his.  He smiles again at your reaction, reaching up behind you to open the clasp on your bra, slowly sliding the straps down your arms.  He trails soft kisses and light nips over your shoulders, his fingers ghosting up your sides.  His hands finally come to your breasts, which he squeezes gently, pinching your nipples lightly between his third and fourth fingers.  Your head falls back with yet another moan while your hips roll slowly against his.  His hands feel much better than yours ever had.  They’re bigger, stronger, warmer.  Rougher.  You think you might be able to feel at least the beginnings of a boner under you, but having never touched one before, you can’t say for sure.

Ford whines quietly against your neck when you continue to grind against him.  Definitely a boner there.  You reach down between you and unbutton your pants followed quickly by his.  “Gotta…  Gotta take ‘em off,” you tell him, pulling away from him just long enough to stand and tug your jeans down, letting them fall into a pool at your ankles.  You kick them away and hold out a hand to help Ford up.  He hasn’t moved yet, but you really, _really_ need his pants off.  You want to see what you’re going to be up against.  Or, rather, what’s going to be up against you.

You tug at his khakis, which fall without much resistance.  You nuzzle his jaw with the tip of your nose, pressing gentle kisses to the column of his neck.  His face and ears are bright red, but he doesn’t seem to have any intentions of stopping you.  He picks you up and you wrap your legs around his waist again to try to stabilize yourself.  He lays you out on the bed and starts kissing your neck again, trailing down to your chest.  He continues on down your stomach, across your hips.  He looks up for approval (which you grant with a shaky nod) before peeling your already-very-wet underwear away and tossing them to the floor.

He kisses slowly up your inner thigh, giving an occasional nip.  You try to close your knees, but he’s in the way, so you just end up squeezing his sides like you might a horse.  He pushes them back open and presses another kiss to your pelvis before you sit up and shove him away.  He looks up, startled.  “I- I’m sorry…  Did I- Did I do something wrong?  Do you want to stop?”

“No…  You’re fine.  But you’ve warmed me up plenty.  It’s your turn,” you hum, your thighs squeezing together to try to resist the urge to get yourself off now that he’s no longer there.  You reach out and hook your fingers in the waistband of his boxers, pulling them slowly down.  Now, you’ve never seen a real dick before, but you’re pretty sure this is a pretty big one.  You lick your lips and reach out slowly to touch it.  “S-sorry… What- What do you want me to do?”

He takes your hand and guides it, slowly stroking himself.  “Like this,” he says.  His voice is already strained.  You’re pretty sure that’s a good thing.  You follow his direction and he takes his hand away to brace himself on your shoulders.  His breathing is getting more and more ragged with each stroke.  You see a cloudy trail of some kind of liquid leaking from the tiny hole at the tip.

You don’t know what makes you do it.  Call it curiosity.  You bring your mouth so it’s just in front of the head and dart your tongue out to swirl around, licking up the liquid.  You recoil.  It’s thick, but slick, and bitter and tangy at the same time.  Not pleasant by any stretch of the imagination.  You don’t know why anybody would do this.  Then you hear the whimpering moan that escapes him.  You shiver and swirl your tongue around him again before taking him slowly into your mouth.  It doesn’t taste any better, but the sounds he’s making, the way his fingers tangle in your hair…  It makes the taste worth it.  He moans your name loudly, his hands balling up into fists in your hair, tugging lightly at your scalp.

After a few moments, he pulls you away from him and bends down to kiss you softly as he slowly pushes you back down to the bed.  Your legs clench in anticipation as you whine against his lips.  You bite your lip when he pulls away, and you can feel him starting to tease you with his tip.  You bite the inside of your cheek and squeeze your eyes tight.  “P-please be gentle,” you whimper.  He nods and kisses you again as he moves a little farther inside of you. 

You don’t know what you were expecting, but mostly what you’re feeling is pain.  He’s too big, really, and you wish you hadn’t stopped him from warming you up more.  He looks at you, concerned.  “Do- do you want me to stop?” he asks quietly.  You don’t answer for a minute and he starts to pull away with a frown.  “Did I hurt you?  I’m sorry…”

“N-no!  Don’t…  I don’t want you to stop…  You’re just- I’m not…  You’re really big…”

He blushes, but goes back to teasing you gently, moving slowly in and out of you, going a little deeper each time.  After a few minutes, the stretching pain fades out and you start to understand the appeal.  You pepper his neck with kisses, moaning quietly against him.  “Can-  Do you want to go a little faster…?” you ask.

"Can you handle it…?” he asks, kissing your ear.  You bite your lip and nod.

“P- please…” you groan breathily.  He shudders but complies.  He starts moving faster, setting a steady rhythm.  You curse under your breath, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing your bodies closer together.  “Fuck, Ford…”

“Are you still okay?” he asks softly.  You nod.  You can’t quite form words.  Fuck this feels good.  You kiss him hungrily, gnawing gently on his bottom lip.  He groans against you, his rhythm breaking temporarily.  When he finds it again, he’s moving a little faster and thrusting a little harder than before.  You whine and moan and buck back against him.          

“Fuck, Ford, I love you,” you moan against his jaw.  Again, he loses his rhythm and again he comes back faster and harder.  You gasp and whine and let your head fall back against the pillow, your hands tangling themselves in the hair at the base of his skull.  “Please, harder…”  He growls quietly and obeys, thrusting hard into you, clawing lightly at your shoulders and groaning loudly.

“You feel…  _Fuck_ you feel so good,” he hisses into your ear, nibbling lightly at your lobe.  You whine and buck against him again, matching his rhythm as best you can.  You feel your climax fast approaching and clutch at his back, nails biting at his skin and leaving angry red trails.

“Ford… I’m gonna- _Fuck_ …  Come with me…  Please,” you whine, nuzzling his jaw.  He nods, grinding his teeth, his thrusts slowing but getting deeper.  You whine and cry out, your back arching almost painfully as your orgasm washes over you.  He kisses you to stifle his own cries as he releases inside you, your clenched muscles milking him for all he’s got.

Your breath is heavy and ragged.  You hadn’t been so sure at first, but god _damn_ that was amazing.  Once you release him, he pulls out of you and pulls you against his torso.  You put your hands on his chest and nestle your face against his shoulder.  “Thank you, Ford…” you mumble, pressing a kiss to his jaw, “I’m glad it was you…  Thanks for taking care of me.”  His chest rumbles as he hums in acknowledgement.

There’s a comfortable silence between the two of you for a few minutes.  “Did you- Did you mean what you said…?  I know sometimes…  In the moment, you know…”

You look up at him, confused.  “You said… You said you love me.  Did you mean it?” he asks quietly, pressing a kiss to your hair.

“Of course I did…  You’re my best friend, you doof.  I love you a lot.”  He hums and nods.

“Then I love you too.”


End file.
